Haru Haru
by Nami TaoRis EXOtic
Summary: Jangan lihat kembali dan pergilah,jangan cari aku lagi dan hiduplah,G-Dragon BigBang, The First FanFic in here *bow*


Cast : Park Jekyung (Oc or maybe You)

Kwon Jiyong-GD-

All BigBang member

Dis : Semua cast disini hanyalah milik Tuhan YME

Warning : alur kecepetan,Typoo,Gaje

Annyeong Ini Fic pertama Nami disini,jadi mohon dimaklumu bila kurang memuaskan *bow*

HARU HARU

(DAY BY DAY)

AUTHOR POV

Hari ini yeoja bernama park jekyung sedang berjalan-jalan dipertokoan kota seoul,dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk NamjaChingunya yang sudah 2 tahun bersamanya,Jekyung bersyukur bertemu Namjachingunya-kwon jiyong- dipemakaman ayahnya 3 tahun lalu.

_FlashBack On_

Pagi ini jekyung ingin berkunjung kemakam ayahnya yang sudah 2 tahun lalu meninggal,jekyung membawa banyak bunga berwarna-warni untuk ayahnya.

"annyeong appa jengie datang untuk berkunjung"ucap jekyung ceria sambil mengusap nisan sang ayah.

"Hiks Hiks minyoung kenapa kau meninggalkan aku" jekyung mendengar isakan seorang namja biarlah toh disini sudah sering terjadi hal seperti itu pikir jekyung.

"WAE? Min WAE?"teriak Namja itu.

"Huh mengganggu saja,sebentar ya appa"jekyung langsung menghampiri namja itu yang berada disebelah makam ayah jekyung.

"Yakk kau ini berisik sekali sih"ucap jekyung,namja itu berhenti terisak dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang memarahinya.

"kau tidak mengerti didunia ini hanya minyoung yang perduli padaku,hanya dia yang ada saat aku senang maupun sedih,hanya dia yang selalu ada untukku hanya dia hanya dia tidak ada yang lain"namja itu kembali menunduk dan menangis histeris,merasa kasihan jekyung berjongkok dan mengusap pundak namja itu.

"sudahlah walaupun kau menangisinya dia tidak akan hidup kembali,memangnya kau pikir dia bisa hidup?sampai matamu mengeluarkan darah dia tidak akan kembali,ayolah berpikir dewasa"ucap jekyung,Namja itu terdiam dan menghapus air matanya.

"gomawo"ucap namja itu.

"untuk apa?"Tanya jekyung.

" untuk ucapanmu,Namamu siapa?".

"park jekyung imnida"

"kwon jiyong imnida"

Setelah saat itu mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai saat ini.

_FlashBack Off._

Jekyung memasuki toko aksesoris dan membeli sebuah kalung yang bagus untuk jiyong,setelah itu jekyung pergi keflat milik jiyong,yah memang jekyung sudah sering datang kesini,jekyung membuat kue untuk jiyong,seteah selesai jekyung menunggu jiyong pulang.

"uhuk sial"jekyung terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,kemudian dia pergi untuk membersihkan darah itu.

"annyeong aku pulang"jiyong memasuki flatnya dan menemukan kue tart sedang dan 1 hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kotak berwarna biru dan bercorak tersenyum.

"je kau dimana changi"ucap jiyong sambil mencari jekyung,jekyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium tengkuk lehernya.

"jiyong oppa geli"ucap jekyung,jiyong pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"gomawo telah menjadi yeojachingu yang baik untukku"jekyung tersenyum dan menarik jiyong ketempat dia menaruh kuenya,jekyung menyalakan lilin diatas kue tersebut.

"Nah oppa sekarang buatlah permohonan dihari jadi kita"ucap jekyung.

'Aku harap aku dan jekyung bisa bersama selamanya dan mempunyai banyak cucu'ucap jiyong dalam hati.

'Aku harap jiyong oppa bisa bahagia tanpa aku dan terus tersenyum seperti ini'itulah permohonan jekyung.

"Nah oppa ayo kita tiup lilinya"jekyung dan jiyong meniup lilin itu dan menghabiskan kuenya.

"ini oppa untukmu"jekyung memberikan kalung yang dia beli ditoko tadi,jiyong memakainya.

"aku juga punya hadiah untukmu tapi tidak disini,kajja"jiyong langsung mearik tangan jekyung menuju taman.

Jiyong mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya dan menekan tombol REC disana.

"annyeonghaseo kwon jiyong imnida aku Namja paling beruntung didunia karna memiliki Yeojachingu seperti park jekyung"pipi jekyung langsung memerah mendengar ucapan jiyong.

"annyeonghaseo Park jekyung imnida aku adalah yeoja paling beruntung didunia karna mempunyai Namjachingu seperti jiyong oppa"jiyong tertawa mendengar itu,jiyong terus merekam momen nya dengan jekyung,dari membuat ekspresi lucu , bbuing-bbuing, aegyo dan banyak lagi.

"jiyong oppa yo istirahat sebentar"ucap jekyung sambil duduk dibatu besar dekat sungai.

"Ne"jawab jiyong sambil terus merekam,jiyong menaruh kamera itu dibatu yang ada didepannya dan mengarahkannya kearah diamana dia dan jekyung duduk,jiyong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yaitu cincin.

"ini"ucapnya sambil memperlihatkannya pada jekyung.

"wah indah,JJ?"ucap jekyung sambil melihat ukiran 'JJ' dicincin itu.

"jiyong Jekyung"ucap jiyong,jekyung pun memakai cincin itu ditangannya dan memamerkannya didepan kamera,jekyung tersenyum dan jiyong melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang jekyung dan mengembungkan pipinya,jekyung yang gemaspun menekan ppi itu,mereka terus bermain sampai malam tiba.

"je ayo kita buat janji"ucap jiyong sambil melihat bintang malam yang indah.

"janji apa?"ucap jekyung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak jiyong.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama selamanya"jekyung mengangguk dan tertidur dipundak jiyong.

Saat ini jiyong sedang berkumpul bersama sahabatnya yaitu daesung,seungri dan taeyang mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka lucu dan seru.

_Neo gateun saram tto eopso_

_Juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol_

Jiyong merogoh saku celananya untuk menjawab telfon masuk diHangphonenya 'My girl My Love Jekyung' begitulah nama yang tertera dilayar Hanphone jiyong saat dia mengangkat telfonnya.

"wae je?"Tanya jiyong.

"oppa aku ingin kita putus"jawab jekyung

"je jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu"ucap jiyong.

"aku tidak bercanda aku harap oppa bisa mencari yeoja lain yang lebih baik dari aku annyeong."ucap jekyung,DEG hati jiyong terasa memutuskan untuk menemui jekyung dirumahnya ditemani oleh para sahabatnya.

"TOP aku mohon bantu aku"rengek jekyung pada sahabatnya.

"tapi je aku tidak bisa"ucap namja yang bernama TOP itu.

"kumohon ini juga demi kebaikan jiyong oppa"jawab jekyung.

"baiklah,aku akan melakukannya"ucap TOP,jekyung tersenyum.

"aishh aku sudah terlambat aku duluan ya"ucap jekyung.

"pergilah"ucap TOP.

"ini aku titip ini untuk jiyong oppa"jekyung memberikan cincin yang pernah diberikan jiyong padanya,tanpa mereka sadari daesung,seungri,taeyang dan jiyong melihat mereka dari kejauhan,setelah jekyung pergi jiyong menghampiri TOP.

"apayang kau lakukan bersamanya"ucap jiyong marah.

"dia hanya memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya"ucap TOP santai.

"tak kusangka kau mengotori persahabatan kita TOP"ucap jiyong.

"pikir jiyong bagi jekyung kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi"ucap TOP,jiyong memukul TOP dan TOP juga memukul jiyong,taeyang,daesung,seungri dengan susah payah memisahkan mereka,akhirnya jiyong mengalah dan meninggalkan mereka.

JIYONG POV

Hatiku hancur seperti gelombang,Hatiku goyah seperti ditiup angin ,bagai asap cintaku tato yang tidak bisa dihapus,mengeluh seakan bumi akan runtuh,Hanya debu memenuhi semua itu yang kurasakan jika jekyung benar-benar meniggalkanku.

Aku menangis,aku memutar Video yang waktu itu aku ambil dengan jekyung,divideo itu terlihat jekyung tersenyum polos dan menampilkan ekspresi yang imut dan lucu,aku tersenyum miris melihat itu semua,aku lempar semua benda yang aku bisa capai.

Aku pergi kekamar mandi aku kembali menagis dan berteriak disana aku memukul keras kaca yang ada didepanku ini aku menatap miris tangan ku yang mengeuarkan darah dan kaca yang telah retak itu.

"WAE JE WAE?"teriakku pada cermin itu,mungkin dipikran kalian aku terlau berlebihan tapi menurutku ini adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagaimana tidak orang yang amat kau cintai pergi dengan lelaki lain.

"oh my girl I cry cry,you're my all say goodbye".

JIYONG POV END

Seminggu berlalu kini jiyong sedang duduk dibalkon flatnya sambil menatap sendu pemandangan dibawahnya,taeyang,daesung dan seungri yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya begitu mencoba untuk menghibur jiyong dan membawa jiyong untuk berjalan-jalan,jiyong pun menyetujui ajakan itu.

mereka menuju ke café dimana mereka sering mengobrol dicafe itu tak disangka mereka bertemu dengan jekyung dan juga TOP.

"anyeong je"ucap jiyong.

"anyeong oppa"jekyung merapat ketubuh TOP.

"Yeah,aku pikir aku tidak bisa hidup seharipun tanpamu,tapi kau hidup dengan baik lebih dari yang kukira"ucap jiyong.

"ya begitulah oppa,jika oppa terus memikirkan kenangan yang lalu oppa tidak akan bisa bahagia"ucap jekyung 'dan akupun mungkin diam-diam mencarimu'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"kau tahu waktu itu aku berteriak ' aku rindu' kau tak menjawab apapun,mengharap hal sia-sia dan kini percuma"ucap jiyong.

'oppa hentikan atau aku akan menangis saat ini juga'ucap jekyung dalam hati.

"yah oppa kau harus melangkah maju"ucap jekyung.

"apa ini tentang orang disebelahmu?kalau dia membuatmu menangis aku akan-".

"stop oppa hentikan"ucap jekyung.

"apa kau masih memandang aku?atau lupa sama sekali?aku khawatir,aku cemas karena aku tidak bisa mendekat atau berbicara denganmu kuhabiskan sepanjang malam sendiri dank au tahu aku sudah mencoba menghapus pikiranku tentangmu ribuan kali tapi tetap saja tidak bisa"ucap jiyong.

"aku berharap hatimu lega,lupakan aku dan hiduplah"ucap jekyung.

"Tetaplah bahagia dengan dia,pikiranku tak akan beda,tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan,Hidup layak seakan aku harus iri"ucap jiyong

"Bila nanti kau dan aku saling melintas dijalan,berpura-puralah tidak melihat dan teruskan langkahmu"setelah mengucapkan itu jiyong pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali keflatnya.

"Hiks Hiks oppa mianhae jeongmal mianhae"isak jekyung.

"sssttt uljima,dia pasti akan memaafkanmu"hibur TOP,jekyung menjelaskan semuanya pada taeyang,daesung dan seungri tentang kondisi yang sebenarnya.

Dengan sambil menangis jiyong menuju flatnya tak peruli cacian dan makian yang orang lontarkan padanya karna menabrak orang itu jiyong tetap melangkah,tatapannya kosong dia berjalan dengan lemah terus berjalah walaupun tadi hampir nyawanya terancam karna berjalan di tengah jalan.

Jiyong menghancurkan semua benda diflatnya,dia kembali menangis,dan memikirkan kebodohannya dia menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan,dia marah,dia kesal terhadap diri sendiri,dia mengacak-ngacak semua kenangannya bersama jekyung.

Didepan pintu terlihat seungri ingin menghentikan tindakan jiyong tapi ditahan oleh daesung,seungri menatap heran daesung dan kemudian mengerti apa yang dimaksud daesung,jiyong terduduk dilantai dia menunduk dan pergi ketempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tak berbeda dengan jiyong,jekyung pun juga menangis,dengan langkah gontai jekyung kembali kerumahnya,dan mendapati ibu dan ayah nya sedang menangis sambil memegang sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan sebuah laporan diatasnya.

"eomma appa wae?"Tanya jekyung.

"je dokter mengirimkan surat ini pada mu"jekyung melihat isi surat itu dan kembali menangis,jekyung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menatap cermin dia memegang rambutnya dan semuanya rontok,jekyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan seketika tubuhnya merosot kebawah ,jekyung menangis dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar,perlahan pandangan mata jekyung memudar dan kemudian gelap.

Jekyung tersadar dirumah sakit,dia tersenyum melihat semua sahabatnya ada disana,dia mencari sosok jiyong tapi Nihil jiyong tak ada disana.

"dia belum mengetahuinya je"ucap TOP.

"syukurlah"ucap jekyung.

"kami benar-benar khawatir kau tidak bangun lagi je"ucap daesung.

"bukankah aku ini kuat jadi aku selalu bangun lagi"ucap jekyung,jekyung dan sahabatnya kembali bercanda dan tertawa seolah tak ada yang terjadi,tak lama darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidung jekyung,tiba-tiba jekyung batuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak,taeyang langsung memanggil dokter dan membawa jekyung keruang oprasi.

'jiyong oppa bagaimana ini aku takut'ucap jekyung dalam hati.

Semua menunggu jekyung didepan ruang operasi dengan cemas,Taeyang langsung menghubungi jiyong dan memberitahunya tentang keadaan jekyung.

"wae?"Tanya jiyong.

"jekyung,sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit dan akan melakukan operasi"ucap taeyang.

"MWO? Dirumah sakit mana?"Tanya jiyong.

"seoul international hospital"jawab taeyang.

Jiyong langsung berlari tak perduli dengan orang yang dia tabrak ataupun mobil yang hampir membunuhnya yang ada dipikiran jiyong saat ini adalah jekyung.

'je sabar sebentar lagi aku akan tiba disana tunggu aku'ucap jiyong dalam hati.

Setelah sampai jiyong langsung menuju ruangan dimana jekyung berada,diperjalanan jiyog melihat TOP,jiyong hanya mengacuhkan TOP tapi tiba-tiba TOP memegang tangan jiyong dan memberikan cincin jekyung pada jiyong.

"maaf sudah berbohong,sebenarnya jekyung sangat mencintaimu,dan sebenarnya jekyung mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir,jekyung melakukan ini karna takut kau akan tersakiti"jelas TOP,jiyong kembali menangis mendengar semua itu,dia merasa dia sudah gagal untuk membuat jekyung bahagia.

Jiyong berlari menuju ruangan jekyung,dan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu tapi nihil pintu itu tetap tidak bisa dibuka,taeyang langsung memeluk jiyong dan mencoba menenangkan jiyong.

JEKYUNG POV.

Jiyong oppa bagaimana ini,aku sangat takut,Tapi kenapa saat aku semakin takut aku jadi mengingatmu oppa?,aku jadi ingat saat kau mencoba membawwaku kerumah sakit,saat itu aku sampai menangis karna takut dank au sangat panic.

Hahaha,dan lucunya lagi oppa aku malah ingat saat kita bermain ditaman dan membuat video itu bersamamu oppa,saat itu aku dan kau menyebrangi sungai kecil dan aku hampir terjatuh,lalu kita ber selca bersama.

Jiyong oppa,andai kita tak bertemu mungkin kau tak akan terluka Mianhaeyo jiyong oppa selalu mencintaimu, naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda.

JEKYUNG POV END

Setelah itu jekyung menutup matanya untuk selamanya,para medis membawa tubuh jekyung keluar dan jiyong sangat kajet akan hal itu,jiyong memeluk tubuh kaku jekyung dan menangis.

"oh my girl I cry cry,you're my all say goodbye,oh my love don't lie lie,you're my heart say goodbye"ucap jiyong.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling berat bagi jiyong,karna dia harus menyaksikan tubuh orang yang paling dia cintai terkubur didalam tanah,setelah upacara selesai jiyong memeluk batu nisan jekyung dan kembali menangis.

"mianhae je aku sudah menjadi NamjaChingu yang tidak berguna bagimu"isak jiyong

"aku sadari aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu,aku salah mianhae"ucap jiyong,TOP menepuk pundak jiyong dan memberikan sebuah surat padanya,jiyong membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_Annyeong oppa._

_Jekyung disini,mianhae oppa aku tidak jujur dari awal,tentang penyakit ini._

_Aku benar-benar tidak __sepantasnya__ bersama denganmu yang begitu sempurna._

_Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu tentang aku ya_

_Jangan lihat kembali dan pergilah,jangan cari aku lagi dan hiduplah,mencintaimu,tak pernah ku sesali,bawa kenangan yang indah saja,bagaimanapun bisa kutahan semua sakit ini,bagaimanapun bisa bertahan dari penderitaan ini,meski begini kau harus bahagia,hari ke hari aku pasti akan pudar._

_Kau harus terus seperti langit cerah,selalu sama dengan awan putih itu Harus selalu tersenyum seperti dulu,seolah aku tidak pernah ada,berhentilah menangis,nanti air matamu akan mengering,Hari hari akan berlalu_

_Semoga kau mengubur janji kita untuk selalu bersama selamanya._

_Aku mendoakanmu_ ;)

_Oh ya satu lagi oppa _

_3 Hwaiting,Naega Jeongmal neoreul saranghanda 3_

_^_^ Dari orang yang paling mencintaimu.^_^_

_d(^_^)b Park Jekyung d(^_^)b_

Jiyong hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit yang begitu cerah seakan setelah membaca surat itu jiyong mendapatkan sebuah semangat baru dalam hidupnya.

"Tenang je aku pasti akan bangkit lagi dan menjadi orang yang kau harapkan"itulah janji seorang kwon jiyong pada orang yang snaagt ia cintai Park jekyung.


End file.
